


Immortality

by Victoria_Sapphire



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Character Turned Into Vampire, Summer Vacation, Undead, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Sapphire/pseuds/Victoria_Sapphire
Summary: Dipper manages to get turned into a vampire while investigating the Gravity Falls forest one day. He tries to keep it a secret, but Mabel comes out with a secret of her own.





	Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory vampire/werewolf AU. I was hit with a thought. Much like you would be hit with a train.

Dipper adjusted his navy blue vest. A hole had been torn in it from his many excursions into the woods surrounding Gravity Falls. He didn't think much of it.

Dipper looked up at his twin sister. He could tell something was wrong. His suspicions were confirmed when she shot him a glare that could only mean one thing: he was in deep trouble.

"Care to explain where you're going so much?" Mabel asked.

Dipper's ears perked up at the chance to share information with his sister. "I found a place in the woods. I don't know if there's someone--or something--living there. All I've seen of it is an abandoned shelter of some kind during the day," he explained.

Mabel gave him a glare that pierced through his body and penetrated his soul. Dipper gulped. He wasn't lying. He'd found something that wasn't in the journals; he'd been useful for once.

Mabel sighed, "Listen, Dippin' Dots, I don't care where you go as long as you tell me so that I don't worry about you. I've got a sleepover with Candy and Grenda tomorrow night, and I can't risk losing you."

Dipper withered underneath the gaze of his angry sister. He nodded nervously and scrambled to his feet.

"Understood, Mabel, ma'am," he said in the tone of voice he reserved for Mabel.

"Kids! I've got a scratch I can't reach!" Grunkle Stan called out from the living room.

Dipper groaned. "Coming!"  
\-------------  
Dipper rolled over in bed and looked at his alarm clock. He rubbed his face. It was two o'clock in the morning. He hadn't been able to sleep for more than two hours at a time.

Dipper looked at Mabel. She was still fast asleep. His eyebrows twitched. He sat up suddenly. He had a thought.

Dipper began pacing uncomfortably. He heard a groan from Mabel's bed. 

"Bro-bro, go back to bed," she grumbled.

Dipper stopped and whispered, "I can't, Mabel. There's something on my mind that I can't shake."

Mabel sat up immediately. She walked over to give her brother a hug.

"Come on, you can tell me if there's something bothering you," she consoled.

"I-It's fine. There's nothing in particular on my mind," Dipper stammered.

Mabel pursed her lips. She must not have been convinced. But it was the truth. There was nothing in particular that would be taking this effect on Dipper's brain.

"Broseph, you can tell me anything. Remember that," Mabel said quietly, walking back to her bed to go back to sleep.

Dipper climbed back into this own bed, but he couldn't go to sleep. He instead let his mind wander to things he would enjoy doing the next morning. Those thoughts finally lulled him into a light sleep.

\--------------  
Dipper opened his eyes and squinted at the light filtering in through the triangular window. He let his eyes get used to the sudden, drastic change in light. He looked over at Mabel's bed, but she wasn't there.

Dipper was confused. He always woke up earlier than Mabel did. He glanced at his alarm clock. He jumped and silently screamed. It was almost eleven o'clock in the morning.

Dipper jumped up and ran downstairs. He grabbed a leftover pancake from yesterday morning. He quickly wolfed it down.

Mabel ran inside with Grenda and Candy following her. They were laughing and talking about what they would do at Grenda's. 

"I have an idea," Candy said. 

She brought Mabel and Grenda close. They all pulled away, giggling madly. They ran out the door again, still laughing intensely.

Dipper smiled. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the face of Ford.

"Great Uncle Ford, is there something on your mind?" Dipper asked, his smile fading.

"What? No, no," Ford reassured.

"Are you sure?" Dipper responded. "It seems like something's weighing you down this morning."

Ford nodded. "I'm absolutely positive, Dipper. Now, I've got work to do, and I want you to help me." 

Dipper pursed his lips internally. "I was planning on investigating this place I found in the forest. If you wanted to, you could come with me to, y'know. Study the place," he suggested.

Ford placed a finger on his chin thoughtfully. "A place I haven't been in in the forest... Sounds like an adventure! When are you planning on leaving?" 

"Now!" Dipper responded happily.

Ford jumped in surprise. His eyes widened in shock.

"Right after you ate?" 

"Yes!" 

Ford sighed. "Well, there's no way I can stop you. I'll go with you," he said.

"Great! I'll go up and get some things I might need," Dipper announced. 

He ran up the stairs and grabbed a backpack. He filled it with a notebook, some pencils, some pens, and a pack of sticky notes. Dipper ran back down the stairs and looked at his great-uncle. 

"Are you ready to explore the great unknown?" he inquired.

Ford nodded, a determined expression plastered across his face. "Let's go."  
\-------------  
Dipper had been leading the way; he knew where this hideout was. Ford's eyebrows furrowed when he looked around.

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" he asked. "I haven't seen this part of the forest much before."

Dipper nodded and looked behind him. He said, "I'm positive. I've gone this way for the past few days, going on a week. I'd know if I was going in the right direction."

Ford sighed. "I guess you're right. I'm just curious as to why I haven't been here at all."

"Could it be because you were in an interdimensional portal for thirty years?" Dipper suggested.

"I guess that would make sense..." Ford mused.

Dipper chuckled and turned his attention back to the path. He smiled as he looked at the large structure laying before them. He spun on his heel to face his great-uncle.

"We're here."


End file.
